BADBOY Hido
|birth_place = Osaka, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |names = BADBOY Hido Hido Hido Takayama Hideo Takayama Willie Takayama Yaiba |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = |debut = January 28, 1993 |retired = }} , is a Japanese professional wrestler better known by his ring name or due to his nickname being BADBOY, who has wrestled on Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW) and mostly on Apache Pro Wrestling Army (Apache Pro). He adopted his hardcore wrestling-based, wrestling style when he wrestled in Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling (FMW). Takayama is a former one-time BJW Tag Team Champion, a former two-times FMW Brass Knuckles Tag Team Champion, a former two-times FMW World Street Fight 6-Man Tag Team Championship Tag Team Champion, a former one-time WEW Hardcore Tag Team Champion, a former one-time WEW Tag Team Champion, a former one-time IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Champion and a former two-times WMG Tag Team Champion. Professional Wrestling Career Wrestling International New Generations (1993-1994) After Takayama, starting a temporary business left to fail Tokyo, through the homeless life on January 20, 1993 he would debut in wrestling at the Wrestling International New Generations (WING) during the bad days of the promotion after Gedo left company. He would start a rivalry with fellow wrestler WING Kanamura before WING collapse. He would wrestle under his real name and later rename to Hido. The feud with Kanemura ended after Kanemaura defeated Hido in a street fight match were the looser would have to leave WING. Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling (1994-2000) Hido would debut in Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling (FMW) as a member of the WING Alliance led by Mr. Pogo who wrestled in Atsushi Onita's FMW. After Onita's retirement he would be the ace of FMW. Then due to a neck injury he would began to compete less becoming more passive. He would be more successfull during his Hido charater winning a lot of FMW championships like the FMW Brass Knuckles Tag Team Champion and the FMW World Street Fight 6-Man Tag Team Championship Tag Team Champion. He was also part of the NWO-like stable ZEN, by which he attempted to return FMW to its old death match ideology. In 1999 after losing a match in a FMW show in Yokohama he would rename himself to Willie Takayama and started to have a Karate gimmick. In the mid 2000 Takayama would be sent to a long-term exurcision in the United States. Exurcision to the United States (2000-2001) After Takayama was sent to the United States he would compete on the american indepedent circuit, competing in the IWA Mid-South, where he would make his debut against hardcore legend Sabu. Later he would take part of the IWA Mid-South's King Of The Deathmatches tournament. In IWA Mid-South he would have a feud with Necro Butcher, the two would even faced each other in a Falls Count Anywhere match, where Hido was victorius. During this feud he would win the IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship. The feud between Hido and Butcher would end after Butcher defeated Hido in a match, were the loser would have to leave IWA Mid-South. This led Hido vacating the IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship in the process. Return to Japan (2001-2004) When Takayama returned to Japan he would left FMW. Then he would appear in Big Japan Pro Wrestling that at the time was in a storyline feud with the CZW Warriors. In 2002 after Jun Kasai left the CZW Warriors with di-steering wheel, he had been furious at unlimited and Hido wanted to form "red viper." He also worked as a key member of World Entertainment Wrestling, was also either multiplied by the invasion of Pro Wrestling ZERO-ONE. In WEW Hido won their Hardcore Tag Team Championship with YOSHIYA. After Hiromichi Fuyuki's death, WEW changed its name to the Apache Pro Wrestling Army. Apache Pro Wrestling Army (2004-2008) After the dissolution of WEW he would then signed with Apache Pro Wrestling Army and he also worked in Big Japan Pro Wrestling through Apache Pro and BJW working relationship. Hido would unsucessfully challenged Ryuji Ito for the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship. Hido and Ito would even won together BJW Tag Team Championship. Also Hido, Goemon and Kanemura also appeared on Riki Choshu's promotion Fighting World of Japan Pro Wrestling and even won the WMG Tag Team Championship, but the titles would later be vacated after Hido and Kanemura splitted up as a team. Hido would then team up with Tetsuhiro Kuroda to win the WMG Tag Team Championship. Hido would take part of the feud between Apache Pro and New Japan Pro Wrestling and also entered in a feud with NJPW wrestler Jushin Thunder Liger. Hido would help Takashi Sasaki double crosing Jun Kasai and forming Takashi Corps. Hido would rename himself to BADBOY Hido and during his entrances he would carrie a barbed wire stick, recently came with brand of scissors. In early spring 2008 Goemon had a sexual harassment scandal. This led Hido to left Apache Pro on March 23. In June, he returned to the Apache Army as a member of the Red Viper on August 22, to work with later Kintaro Kanemura. Post Apache Pro Wrestling Army (2008-Present) In 2010 Hido would have a long-term foul from April, but he would return to the ring on June 29, 2012. Then he would competed in Pro Wrestling Freedoms and Real Japan Pro Wrestling and on 2013 he would only work one match in Pro Wrestling Zero1. Since then he didn't competed on a ring. Personal Life Takayama is maried to fellow joshi professional wrestler Megumi Kudo. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Piledriver *'Signature moves' **Facebuster **Foreign Object Attack **Lariat (Heartless Bomber) *'Nicknames' **"Bad Boy" *'Entrance Themes' **"Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top Championships and accomplishments *'Apache Pro Wrestling Army' **WEW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Takashi Sasaki **WEW Tag Team Championship Tournament (2006) – with Takashi Sasaki *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ryuji Ito **WEW Hardcore Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with YOSHIYA *'Fighting World of Japan Pro Wrestling' **WMG Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kintaro Kanemura *'Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling' **FMW Brass Knuckles Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with WING Kanemura (1) and Kodo Fuyuki (1) **FMW World Street Fight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Atsushi Onita and Tetsuhiro Kuroda (1) and Kodo Fuyuki and Yukihiro Kanemura (1) **WEW 6-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kodo Fuyuki and Mr. Gannosuke (1) *'IWA Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Category:Wrestlers Category:Apache Pro Wrestling Army roster Category:FMW Roster Category:Fighting World of Japan Pro Wrestling alumin Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Team No Respect Category:ZEN Category:W*ING alumin